A tour of Ever After High/Meeting Apple White and her friends
This is how a tour of Ever After High And Meeting Apple White and her friends goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Thronecoming (full movie). scene opens up to a hallway Ryan F-Freeman: Cool hall. I wonder if this is where we can find someone to give us a tour. Connor Lacey: Me too, Ryan. I wonder who will give us a tour. Apple White: Greetings, new students. Evil Ryan: Hello, Miss. Name is Evil Ryan. Leader of the Cyberlings. Ryan F-Freeman: What is your name? Apple White: I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White. Connor Lacey: Glad to meet you, Apple. I'm Connor Lacey. Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship. Bertram T. Monkey: I am Bertram T. Monkey. Bandmate of the Cyberlings, Matau's twin brother and apprentice of Master Xehanort. And that's Twilight, Evil Anna, Cody, Crash Bandicoot and some others we know. Apple White: Nice to meet you all. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you too. Bertram T. Monkey: So, you would give us a tour of this school? Apple White: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: At least I got a red hood over my ears. We could do some Ever After High Names. Mine could be Ryrise Hood. Crash Bandicoot: Awesome Name, Ryan. Brings out your style of that red hood you are wearing. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Crash. Apple White Apple? You think you have a roomie with you? Apple White: Yes, Ryan. after the half of the tour Sci-Ryan: I like this place. Even though I got a nice outfit like Meeshell Mermaid. I could do an Ever After High Name. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you are Sci-Ryell Mermaid, son of the Little Mermaid. Sci-Ryan: That name is awesome. Evil Ryan: At least there isn't a Dark Energem version of my band the Cyberlings. Because if some three see it, they would look like my and my two bandmates. Sci-Ryan: Yes, Evil Ryan. Although, that outfit you are wearing does remeind me of the Queen of Hearts. I know a EAH Name for you. Ryan Hearts. Son of the Queen of Hearts. Evil Ryan: Nice name. That name did bring out my style. Connor Lacey: I like that, Ryan Hearts. Evil Ryan: Thank you. Crash Bandicoot: Hmm. I know something. Ryan met Twilight Sparkle and now we met Apple White. Twilight's Ever After High Name will be Twilight... White. Evil Ryan: Twilight White? Twilight Sparkle: That's perfect! Crash Bandicoot: I know you like it. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe mine would be something like Matau Hatter. As for Ash, his EHA name would be Ash Hatter. Ash Ketchum: Excellent. Sci-Ryan: I guess that is why I am surprised to hear that. Crash Bandicoot (EG): yawns I guess I need some sleep. asleep Connor Lacey: Is he ok, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Might be something to do with the world Bio merging. I'll escort Crash Beauty here to his bed so I could wake him up somehow. Misty: You do that. Matau T. Monkey: We could know some names sometime. Apple White Miss White. Do you have some friends? Apple White: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Oh Boy. I guess I could know Bertram told me that his EHA name is... Raven King. Connor Lacey: That's amazing. Apple White: Amazing. Sci-Ryan: Connor. I wonder if I am Sci-Ryell, what story do I have? Connor Lacey: The same as Meeshell. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome. Evil Ryan: Yeah. And mine is like the story Alice in Wonderland as Ryan Hearts. I hope Blythe is here. Matau T. Monkey: Same here. Evil Anna: Me too. Ryan F-Freeman: Hmm. I got a nice name for Connor. Raven Queen: What is it, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, I think Connor's Ever After High Name is... Connor Queen, son of the Evil Queen. Raven Queen: Cool. Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. behind a chair Connor Lacey: What's wrong? Crash Bandicoot: I did hear Ryan say "son of the Evil Queen", Connor. Some students here might think you're... Ryan F-Freeman: Evil? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Evil Ryan: Say, Connor. I think his EAH Name could be Crash Pan. Son of Peter Pan. Crash Bandicoot: Nice one. Connor Lacey: Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan is ok as Ryrise Hood, Connor. Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: growls Connor Lacey: Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I got a little cold coming. I'll go check out the rest of the school. Evil Ryan: You think he might be a little off about something? Connor Lacey: Ryan F-Freeman: What EAH Name would Pinkie Pie have? Timber Pink? Pinkie Pie: Too Timber Spruce. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie Pig? Evil Ryan: Too Peppa Pig. And thank goodness she's not here. Ryan F-Freeman: Hmm. Pinkie Lockes? Pinkie Pie: Wow. That name is just right. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey